In a game (for example, soccer game) in which a plurality of game characters perform an action, outputting of a playback video that reproduces actions which each of the game characters performed is carried out.
For example, Patent Document 1 described below discloses a baseball game in which: (1) each time the game character performs an action, the action is identified; (2) if the action is a fixed action, an evaluation score corresponding to the fixed action is determined; and (3) if the evaluation score is high, the playback video is output. For example, in this baseball game, if the game character steals a base, it is detected that base stealing has been performed by the game character. Then, if the base stealing is the fixed action, an evaluation score corresponding to the base stealing is determined.
Patent Document 1: JP 3227447 B